Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus of the helically scanning type in which a magnetic head is controlled so as to move perpendicularly to its scanning direction to fit the undulation of a recording track, and more particularly, to an improvement on the head-movement control manner of the magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus.